monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Broomstarz/Spells
Major Spells= *"Tiger's fang and a box of living souls. I will make something vanish! Here is how it goes!"- Disappearing Spell *"Uncovered crystals can be listened. All ingredients let me be, I followed you as if you be glistened."- Magical Summoning Spell *"I won't let true love go, follow me in the flow. Let me summon the ring while your love should bring! I see a report, the teleport. I followed a spell will make you fall in love as well!"- Love Spell *"Dragon Flesh, Ogre's Belch and Unicorn Spit. Also, Gray Liquid can be the rhythm of it. I draw the minds and read the minds of you, I follow the night of you, too."- Reading, Controlling and Hypnotizing Minds Spell *"Fairy Glitter, Wings of a Fly, Blue Slime. Let me fly!"- Flying Spell *"I hate Lady Gaga's song, Bad Romance, I hate her dress, It's too formal. May the spiritual mind, health and physical body, the road is rocky. I said it was so formal, may the hurten or made by law specificallly turn back to normal!" -Turning back to Normal Spell *"I'm full of anger, a magical ranger. I hate being teased, all you be freezed!"- Freeze Spell *"A ringing bell in a castle, I saw a news report. After my next step, I will teleport!"- Teleporting Spell *"Waters and Willows, fires, no rows, there's a cave deep, you will sleep."- Lantern-Shining spell |-| Minor Spells= *"There is a dull world out there, check it out, let my spring Hair!" -Fix Spell *"Dancing Wasps, One Prisoner in the line of Fourth, let me know, Let me Transport!" -Transportation Spell *"Fire Red, Several Ants, All Dead. A Shining Witch in a pool, When I finish this spell, I wont turn to a fool!"- Changing-Look Spell *"Light, thy shine! Night, thy fine! When I ring the bell, you'll be Hypnotized as well!"- Hyponize Spell *"Two Cows in a duel, I have a jewel. Two carabaos in a Fight, may your hair shine to delight!"- Hair Changing Spell *"I don't know the answer to all the questions, I need to hurry 'cause I have my own missions, When I move my feet, Let my paper be full of cheats."- Cheat Spell *"I've lost my powers a thousand times, I've said spells with a million rhymes, I know I lose sometime and won several bets. Now that I know it all, tell me the kept secrets."- Secret Telling Spell *"Many seconds are wasted, sugar bubblegum, I've already tasted. I now finish my homeworks and projects. All of your memories, Deleted!"- Deleting Memory Spell *"My most best memory, turn back into the way it started. My most best wish, is for you to vanished!"- Vanishing Spell *"I know that dress costs a million gold, I saw a witch, she was old. I'm not a very good sport after I loose a game, please turn it back the same."- Going Back in Time Spell *"A perfect date, a shiny walk, Abracadabra! Make my frames and pictures talk!"- Giving Frames/Pictures a Chat Spell *"When true love starts, heal the broken hearts!"- Healing Broken Hearts Spell *"I will never die, make paper fly!"- Making Paper Fly Spell *"Being teased like I am not a pro, Abracadabra; I will turn you into a scarecrow!"- Scarecrow Transforming Spell *"I hate gossip, I had a paper, shipped. I don't eat food that is rot, now keep your mouth shut."- Stop-Chatting Spell *"Newt eyes, toad toes, sugar frosted snowflakes in the snow; snowy white streaks in a girl's long hair, magical claw of a brown bear. I will must make your seeing my line, every tonight, see the future that was mine."- Future Seeing Spell *"I'm in shock, please make my door unlock!"- Unlocking Spell *"Cotton Candy, Chocolate Chips, Abracadabra! Let me fly on my broomstick!"- Broom-flying Spell *"Snowy white snowflakes, I brought it when someone wakes. That is my dark side, open the door, really wide."- Opening Doors Spell *"Can I feel the sunshine? I am very angry, I don't wink! I felt alive. You will must shrink!"- Shrinking Spell *"Waters and Willows, fires, no rows, there's a cave deep, you will sleep."- Sleeping Spell *"Control your soul when it begins to undo, voodoo. I have a secret to spell "Voodoo"."- Voodoo Doll Curse Spell |-| None-Rhyming Spells= *"Inside the frozen light to the sunshine of the Amethyst gem. Let me sleep down my bed inside." -Sleeping Spell *"Another way to cast this spell with strawberry jam and toad toes. With cat's eye and a lizard's tongue. I will let me telekinesis go!" -Telekinesis Spell with the magical power to move objects |-| Long Spells= *"Mark my words, down or turn the earth. The Ghouls had got separated into 5 layers, In the game there are 23 played, copy jam wasted, many time taken. The Normal hour is 4 pm, the job on the book has been written, follow my lead, in my palm or wrist you'll read. It took me 700 years to prepare for this spell, now that I'm more than that, I also have more that 45 hats. Never leave without me, please, scare them away, let those good spirits be free. The bad ones will be back to Anunirus Three!" -Spirit Free Spell (Last Spell used) *"This here is the newest book called the Magic Journal of Spells, into the depths from hell. Inside the stairway through heaven, with a mess filled with a mix with seven. In the depths beneath the Hades. Shiny darkness will begin to wave. Shine in the depths of the fog, lanterns came in the forest which was filled with dead lights. Come here, lanterns! Let's shine bright!" -Lantern-Shining Spell *"I hate snakes, I want to kill them. It's full of a bad flower's stem. Do you know what's a bell? A ringing bell? AC/DC's song, Highway to Hell? I heard a bell ringing from the Highway of the Depths of Hell, If I ring this bell...my wings will spread. I'm now a angel, who is dead. Every soul is someone to feed. Hungry, thirsty, sweaty. We have a book to read. The magic spell book will make you breathe. I saw the ocean waves from the deep. I'll be a good angel! Angel of Thee. Similar to the other angels, who was the given three. Angels of the Three's!" -Wing-Spreading Spell *"Does L-O-V-E doesn't spell right? I'll have a word for ya'. Let me bring the angels of thee. Thou art the word of the Three's we got. The power of the Angel's Three! Eleven red eyes are in my cauldron. A love potion bring it back to ya'! Art thou feeling now? Let's show you how? So many times I tried. I said it's dead. Now, I have returned the love potion returning! But, it's fed. I will drink it! I will! A midnight spill. I'll heal your broken heart. A non-broken heart, to the start. I said it was broken but it isn't! The word "LOVE" in Latin is...Diliges! Diliges was it!" -Lost Love Spell |-| Spells by level= *"I love honey, inside of that jar! Or, maybe so. I wanted to open the bars." -Level 1 Spell *"Let your to dawn, a smile replaced by a frown. I hate pipies, let you switch bodies." -Level 1 Spell *"A amethyst gem, let me see. Thou art nice so I turn you friendly!" -Level 5 Spell *"A broken heart which is inside. Pretty please, don't cut in line?" -Level 9 Spell *"Draw a door which cannot fail, turn a mirror into a green pail!" -Level 10 Category:Subpage